Desconcierto
by SalyKon
Summary: Puede que España nunca imagino que se toparía con alguien tan condescendiente como Antigua Maya, en el Nuevo Mundo. Alguien que parecía haber vivido lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que estaba pasando como una cosa más del destino. No pairing.


**Hetalia no me pertence.**

 **Este fic no contiene tensiones amorosas si es lo que buscan. Tampoco contiene nichos de la Leyenda Negra. Tan solo quiero plantear bien lo hechos historicos a lo hetalia.**

 **Por otro lado este fic puede ser un tanto anacronico, porque mientras por este lado del mundo se daban las conquistas, Europa era otra caldera que hervia rapidamente y España era uno de los principales involucrados en todo el asunto.**

* * *

 **Enero de 1522. Recién fundada, Ciudad de Mexico.**

– ¿Que hay más en el sur?– Pregunto España en muy entrada noche, sentado en medio de una pequeña sala-comedor junto a Tlaxcalteca. Ambos comiendo lo que parecía ser sobras del almuerzo.

El unico momento de paz que gozaban después de tanto tiempo.

–No estoy muy segura– confirió la nación indígena de ojos negros. –Nunca he tratado más allá del valle. Pero dicen que ahí se encuentran los más viejos. Los que no son como nosotros, intrusos chichimecas…– Eso último lo dijo con un deje de cinismo.

– ¿Pero si conoces a alguien que lo haya hecho?– volvió a preguntar, sonriendo divertido ante el sentimiento de la otra.

–Mexica…pero dudo mucho que quiera hacer algo por alguno de nosotros.

Sin mencionar que se encontraba bastante debilitada después de la extenuante lucha y asedio que vivió hace poco, junto con la enfermedad que se había desatado. Si volvía a estar en pie, lo más probable es que buscara la forma de atravesarles una lanza a ambos. No ayudarlos.

–En esta ocasión solo hay que convencer a su gente. No a ella. – hablo el iberico y bebió un poco del agua que había en una jarra de metal. – ¿Vas a acompañarme, cierto? –

La otra detuvo todo movimiento para verlo por un momento, y sin decir alguna palabra asintió. No teniendo intención de seguir hablando. Pero esperando no tener que salir tan pronto. No con todos los problemas que los acechaban.

Un tiempo después y luego de que estar seguro de tener la maxima autoridad en la recien fundada ciudad y cercanias, salieron con un grupo formado por: españoles, tlaxcaltecas e incluso mexicas, en marcha hacia el sur. A un lugar llamado "Quauhtlemallan". Rio como un poseso al saber lo que significaba. Un lugar con muchos árboles.

Por si no lo habían notado los lugareños, por todos lados había muchos árboles.

 **1524\. A las Afueras de la recién fundada, Santiago de los Caballeros Guatemala.**

Y ahí estaba ella.

Sumergida de medio cuerpo en lo que parecía ser un lago. Haciendo quien sabe que. Ignorándolo.

Como si no le importara nada los acontecimientos que estaban pasando últimamente.

No parecía impulsiva e imperante como Mexica. Tampoco parecía ser precavida y practica como Tlaxcalteca. Realmente España no sabía cómo tratar con ella.

No estaba seguro siquiera exactamente cuál era su opinión en estos momentos. Pero le incomodaba que estuviera tan calmada. Teniendo en cuenta que las tenciones por estos lugares estaban en su auge.

–Así que eres tú – Afirmo la mujer de cabello negro. Sin dignarse a ver al europeo.

– ¿Perdón?– no supo muy bien que quería decir con aquello la nativa americana.

–Aquel que venció a la mocosa de Mexica. –

– ¿También la odiabas? ¿Te tenía bajo su dominio?– Pregunto, esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva. De hacerlo, solo lo haría más fácil todo. En teoría.

Y solo entonces la otra "nación" volteo a verlo. Y con voz sosegada dijo: – Le faltaba demasiado para que eso pasara –

–Entonces opondrás resistencia – hablo el español con un ademan serio en el rostro. Apretando su alabarda en mano. A la espera de una batalla.

–Sí y No. – hablo la mujer saliendo por fin del estanque. Con unos pescados en su mano izquierda. Con que era eso.

– ¿Si y No? – Repitió confundido el ibérico. Pensando que se burlaba de él.

–Para mí las cosas funcionan de manera muy diferente – exprimió el agua de la parte baja de su vestido y siguió hablando – No soy partidaria de unirme a las guerras en contra de los que represento cuando es entre ellos mismos. Pero tampoco me opongo a ellas –

En otras palabras, le estaba diciendo que ella era la representante de esos pueblos que estaban de su parte como de aquellos que también estaban en su contra. Era un dolor en el trasero ese tipo de situaciones. Y España lo sabía bastante bien.

– ¿Entonces que harás? –

–Lo mismo que he hecho desde hace _mucho_ tiempo…observar cómo se matan los unos a los otros. –

Y así sin más, fue su opinión. Una bastante melancólica y condescendiente. Definitivamente de alguien que ya ha visto demasiado de este mundo.

Pasada esa extraña charla. España rara vez volvió a cruzar palabra con la otra nación. Lo que sí hacia era observarla entre los pueblos que aceptaron la cristianización (pero no exactamente la dominación) y los que aun hacían ritos paganos. Alternando su vivencia entre ambos. Nunca en un campo de batalla. A favor o en contra.

Hasta 1,697.

* * *

-Si hay algo que caracterizo a los antiguos mayas a lo largo de su historia, fue su fragmentación política. Con la llegada de los españoles no fue diferente. Después de la caída de Tenochtitlán, que llego a los oídos de los mayas (así que para ellos realmente los conquistadores no eran una sorpresa) varias etnias se rindieron y aliaron con los europeos para zanjar las rencillas locales, cabe mencionar que los conquistadores ya venían acompañados de un gran grupo de tlaxcaltecas y mexicas. He aquí donde se aplica el dicho "La conquista la hicieron los indígenas y la independencia los criollos"

-El último reducto maya que sobrevivió a la conquista fue Tayasal, la ciudad estado de los Itzaes. Pero para entonces, incluso sus formas de realizar rituales ya habían sido mestizadas. Fue tomada en 1697.

-Después de ahondar un poco en la historia política de los antiguos mayas, me he dado cuenta de que Antigua Maya pudo haber terminado siendo condescendiente con las civilizaciones más jóvenes. Eso y su larga edad, puesto que ha visto demasiado como para que algo de ellos le sorprendan.

-Les sorprendería saber lo rápido muchas culturas y etnias aceptaron el catolicismo. Aunque con frecuencia terminaban dándole su propia idiocracia. Así que es un mito el hecho de decir que todos odiaron la cristianización.

-Puse Quoatemallan (Guatemala para los cristianos) mas como una referencia geográfica. A que tenga significado oculto, puesto que el área maya abarca ese país, Chiapas y la península yucateca.

\- Por ultimo y no menos importante. Vuelvo a repetir. Ni los mayas y ni los mexicas tuvieron una relación muy estrecha, menos aun que sean hermanas de nacimiento. Los Mexica vinieron de la aridoamérica, no fueron un pueblo originario de Mesoamérica.


End file.
